


I'm in love (with your body)

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blame Manu's Hormones For This, Established Relationship, Goalkeeper Shenanigans, M/M, Ogling Your Boyfriend, Thomas Müller Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: Sometimes Manu can't help himself. Especially not when Thomas randomly takes off his shirt after training.Or, Manuel Neuer squeals like a teenage girl. Apparently.





	I'm in love (with your body)

**Author's Note:**

> Another short quickwrite! You can blame this one on the girl two rows in front of me who actually squealed when Thomas took of his shirt after the HSV friendly. I was quite sure that my Manu could relate.
> 
> Also, my first fic after the whole drama involving these two. Took me a while to get back to the point where I could write about them again, but here we are – apparently seeing them in person (well, from the stands of a stadium) helped a lot! Hopefully I can continue my other projects soon.
> 
> Title quite obviously stolen from Ed Sheeran. Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Sometimes Manuel couldn't help himself. He usually blamed it on his hormones – which, thanks to entering his first real relationship in his thirties, were about as bad as those of a sixteen year-old boy. Or girl, judging by the squeal that had just come out of his mouth when Thomas had taken off his shirt a couple of meters ahead of him.

It was a hot summer's day, and their current training session had only just been finished, so Manu didn't blame him for wanting to get rid of his garments as soon as possible, even if he himself preferred to wear long underclothes even in the heat.

(Out of habit, mostly, and because it meant he wouldn't scrape his elbows or knees when he took a particularly awful fall. Thomas claimed it was because he felt shy in his skin. Which wasn't wrong, per se, but there's a difference to when it comes to prancing around shirtless in front of an audience and several cameras – as Mats was so fond of doing – and knees and elbows. Really, Thomas.)

So Thomas was hot, which led him to take off his shirt while he was joking around with Mats and Niklas, which lead to Manu feeling a whole other kind of hot. 

And, apparently, letting a noise escape his lips that resembled a teen girl who had just spotted her favourite popstar in a crowd. Coming from a thirty-two year old man, that proved to be more than mildly embarrassing. Ulle thankfully only shot him a slightly confused look, but Toni, the traitor, snorted while sporting a big grin, looking like he was just barely containing a bout of laughter.

As he felt the blood rush to his head, Manu covered his mouth with a gloved hand, waiting for the ground to swallow him whole.

It wasn't like this was something that had happened before. Manu knew Thomas' body, every inch of it, from years spent under the team showers side by side, and intimately ever since they'd become an item.

So it wasn't like the sight of his boyfriend's naked torso, lithe, littered with tiny freckles and pale wherever the sun couldn't reach it – but the arms bronzed from spending so much time outside – was something new to him.

There was however, something exciting about the way the sunlight hit the sweaty skin, making it shimmer. Combined with Thomas' wide, open smile, it made him look radiant.

Well that, and to Manuel and his teenage hormones, combined with the utter love and adoration he felt for him, he looked absolutely irresistible.

Sure, most people would claim Thomas Müller wasn't much to look at. But to Manu, he was. Thomas with his wicked smiles, his strong shoulders, his booming laugh and his clever hands. His odd-coloured eyes that Manu never failed to lose himself in. He might not have been conventionally good-looking, but there was determination in his features, a spark of mischievousness and surprisingly much tenderness.

And even his body was breathtaking to Manuel. He assumed that partially, his physical attraction to Thomas could be blamed on how different they were. Where Manu himself was broad and thick, Thomas was slender, lithe, without a gram of fat on his bones. There was a grace to his body that most people couldn't see, not when he stumbled over the pitch with what mostly looked like sheer luck. But most of them also missed how much accuracy there was, how much speed; how much power.

Manu blushed when he remembered Thomas' hands on his chest, firmly, with more strength than he would have imagined, pushing him down in the sheets. He bit his lips when he recalled the way his arms felt around him, holding him tight, as if he wanted to protect Manu from all evil, despite firm reassurance from his captain that he didn't need protection.

Manuel loved everything about Thomas. And to him, he was the most attractive man on the planet.

Thankfully, he'd been too far away for any of the field players to hear or take notice of his squeal. Ulle, still shooting a now-giggling Toni a questioning look, still didn't pay Manu any attention, so he bit his lip while tugging off his gloves, risking another glance in the direction of the subject of his affections.

He quickly turned his head away when Thomas caught his stare, feeling his cheeks heat up once more. When he looked up again, Thomas was still looking at him, grinning. He winked, and Manu blushed. Then Thomas put his hand on his chest, slowly dragging it downwards.

Manu coughed, feeling his blood rush downwards in a heavy gush, fixing his eyes on the ground instead. His laces had come undone, and he pondered if he should lean down and fix them. He startled when Sven clapped his shoulder.

“Everything alright? You seemed kinda out of it.” He looked genuinely concerned, which would be sweet, if Manu wasn’t too busy fighting his blush and other bodily reactions, feeling like a horny teenager that has just been caught leering at his crush.

He rubbed his nose, trying to look at anything but his understudy. “Sure, I’m. Um. Fine.”

He’d stopped paying attention to Thomas, so he flinched when he suddenly heard a voice next to his ear. “He’s probably just dehydrated. You know you should drink enough!” He fixed Manu with an accusatory glance, but there was a spark in his eyes that proved he knew exactly what he was doing.

Ulle nodded, dubiously casting them one last look.

Manu frantically tried to ignore the hand that Thomas had placed on his rump, just barely managing to shake Sven’s hand and wishing him a good evening, before the other goalkeeper turned around and followed Toni, who’d started the trek back to the changing room.

As soon as Sven was out of earshot, a little whimper escaped Manu’s lips, his cheeks growing hotter and hotter when Thomas sneaked his fingers under his shirt, grazing over damp skin, caressing it, leaning closer.

“My Manu … looks like the heat got to your head.” Manuel could feel his breath on his ear, warm and still sending shivers over his spine, the possessive pronoun making his heart thump against his chest.

Thomas paused, letting his eyes roam over him with an appreciative glance and a smile that had grown soft. There was lust there, but there was even more love.

“Let’s get you home, sweetheart, so I can help you out of all of these clothes.”

Manu couldn’t nod his agreement quickly enough. And this time he grinned when Thomas let his fingertips ghost over the back of his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
